deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Ackerman
Private Sam Ackerman was a member of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces stationed on Tau Volantis in 2314''Dead Space 3: Prologue: Beginnings. He accompanied fellow private, Tim Caufman, on the mission to retrieve the Codex from an unknown location for Earl Serrano during the Necromorph outbreak on the colony. He is only seen if there is co-op play. History Tau Volantis Expedition Sam Ackerman was assigned to the 41st Engineering Unit located on the colony of Tau Volantis established by the Sovereign ColoniesDead Space 3:'' Chapter 9: Onward. During the events of the Necromorph outbreak across the colony, Sam and other survivors set up a defensive perimeter in a bunker-like facility off base, convinced that they could wait out the outbreak within the safety of the bunker. When Sam and his unit cleared the bunker of Necromorphs, they piled the bodies and began to prepare defenses. It was not long, however, until Sam noticed that the survivor groups rations had all but spoiled, leaving them with no source of food''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 9: Onward. It was then suggested by one of the other survivors that they eat the Necromorph flesh left over from the fighting in order to keep them alive. Sam knew it was not a good idea, and decided to stay away from the rest of the group while they ate the tainted meat''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 9: Onward. For three days Sam had hidden away in the dark from the rest of the survivors, who began to transform into Necromorphs from consuming the dead flesh. He eventually made it to the elevator exit of the bunker, but not before sealing his former unit within the confines of the facility as to not let them escape. It was then Earl Serrano contacted Sam and asked him to meet with Private Tim Caufman on his mission to retrieve the Codex''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 9: Onward. Sam meets up with Tim before they both press forward to collect the Codex for the doctor. Sam expresses his lack of faith in the mission and thinks nothing they do will really stop the outbreak. Despite his constant complaining, Caufman presses forward, leading Sam up the ridge to a crashed ship. They locate the codex and begin to rappel down the cliff, when suddenly the ship separates, sending them tumbling down the mountainside dodging the falling debris. He is stuck in one of the falling debris and dies, with Tim being killed shortly afterwards by General Mahad under the Scenario Five cleansing order. Triva *Like Tim, Sam wears an anachronistically-advanced RIG for the time period, has no Stasis or Kinesis module, and borrows his movement pattern from an existing character (in this case Carver). He also shares RIG upgrades with Carver. *Outside of co-op mode, Sam is never physically seen, unlike Tim and Carver, although his audio logs and history can still be found by the player. *Unlike Isaac and Carver, Sam's RIG is visually identical to Tim's except for the red visor glow and the blue health line. Gallery Tim and Sam.JPG|Tim and Sam Sam Death.png|Sam Death Notes Sources Category:Characters